Shadow No Rikodu
by darksider82
Summary: Sequel to Shadow No Kitsune. Nearing Shippuden Arc
1. Prologue

**The Shadow No Rikudo**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Prologue**

Pain, soul wrenching pain...

I could only stand there in shock as Shinigami betrayed me. You see, three years ago I entered a contract with him to find and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes if he would kill those who had betrayed me.

He did that and more. He ripped the soul shard from my forehead and the souls of my two betrayers and my former mentor as I asked him to. He then returned my family to me.

When my parents were given back to me, I found that mom had come from a far off continent called the "Elemental Countries." We immediately relocated to the Elemental Countries and we stumbled across a blonde haired boy Naruto. It wasn't much later that we found out that Naruto was my cousin.

During my time in the Elemental Countries, I trained to become a shinobi...apparently I came from a long line of them on my mother's side. Despite all the potentially life threatening risks of the job, I ended up finding a girlfriend who happened to be my sensei.

Now most of you are saying _that's disgusting_ and other shit. But to be honest, the moment you get the headband you become an adult. I was only three years younger than her anyway so we could have dated anyway.

All was well in my life; I had a job, family, home a girlfriend and friends I had made of my own. For a year or two I was finally free of responsibility and opinionated manipulating fucks.

However everything went to hell in a hand basket on my first mission that I was leading which coincided with my last mission. Basically Voldemort got too big for his boots and ego and the world was out of balance. Unfortunately Shinigami had to spit up my mentor and betrayers to even the balance.

Because of this my previous contract kicked in. I, my girlfriend, parents, godfather, aunt, uncle and cousin and several others headed back to England to complete my contract with Shinigami.

In essence we completed the contract, Voldemort destroyed peace was restored but for one small miscalculation. The only way to ensure Voldemort was to remain dead was to use the Shiki Fujin aka the Death Demon Consuming seal and you guessed it. I, Hadrian James Potter sacrificed my soul to destroy Voldemort.

That was Shinigamis plan after all. He took what he could of my soul but not all of it. You see I failed to tell you one thing, I was a Jinchuriki or for those who don't have clue a human sacrifice to a gianormous bijuu or construct of chakra. In a last gambit, I ejected my bijuu and part of my soul and summoned the Shinigami to destroy Voldemort.

Now here I am resting in the Death Gods stomach with the particles of my nemesis that now resembles Kronos if you like mythology after Zeus and his sibling cut the bastard to pieces. Now on the plus side, I am trapped with some legends of Konohagakure aka the Shodaime, Nidaime and Sandaime Hokages.


	2. Chapter 1 Don't You Potters Ever Die?

**The Shadow No Rikudo**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter I**

**Don't You Potters Ever Die?**

"FUCK NO..." The third time that statement had bellowed in the council chambers, the third time the moronic elders had tried to take the summoning contracts away from the Potter family.

James Potter, one of the seven sorcerer shinobi of Konohagakure in Hi No Kuni or the Land Of Fire snarled at the council. "Those contracts were sealed in Uzumaki/Potter blood and in Uzumaki/Potter bloodlines they shall remain." This was sealed with a flare of KI from James quelling any protests from the civilian council.

However Shimura Danzo, rose to his feet. "If I may speak Hokage-sama." He asked the fifth Hokage, who nodded curtly.

"Make it quick Danzo-senpai." Danzo nodded.

"I must agree with Potter-sama that the contracts must stay within the family that had a member bonded to them. However since said family have four contracts whilst most of the clans have one or two, I suggest that two of the contracts of the elders choosing should be released from the Potter clan."

This statement caused a furious snarl from Sirius Black-Uchiha, one of the three surviving Uchiha. Sirius snarled and his eyes slitted forming dog eyes and his body began to morph into his animagi form.

"Sirius calm yourself. I will make sure that this travesty does not happen." Said Minato Namikaze the former Hokage or fire-shadow.

"Honourable elders, Lady Hokage...I implore you to cease this outrageous claims of theft upon my nephew's belongings. In fact just before he died, he managed to give me his last wishes. I had hoped you would follow his wishes as a dying shinobi but it appears I must reveal them all to this council."

The elders eyes widened in shock and surprise _He must have left something to us...It is customary for the council to receive something as a gesture of faith. _Meanwhile Tsunade smirked _I think I know how Harry-kun worked...This ought to be good._

"I, Namikaze Minato the primary witness do declare Potter Harry's will open." Declared Minato, slicing one seal open. "I, Potter-nee Uzumaki Lily secondary witness do declare Potter Harry's will open." The seals broke on the scroll and it emitted a white light and out of the light came a projection of Harry.

Hana stared at the projection and tears began to gather in her eyes. Harry turned and winked at her. "Don't worry baby...I'll make it back somehow." Harry then turned to the council "I, Harry Potter being of sound mind and body though I really must think about that in this line of work do declare that this is my final will and testament and all others are invalid. Though I'm not sure how that works as this is my only will..." Harry took a breath and carried on "Now that the formal crap is over with I suppose we need to start spilling the goods...Before I forget, I am a responsive projection of my maker so I will act like him, talk like him and appear like him but I am not him."

"First lets deal with the legal shit of the shinobi council...I Harry Potter leave three scrolls in your possession...I won't tell you what they contain as I made them whilst drinking bottles of sake. Oh and they can't be opened until times of great need." The elders smirks faded _What has he given us? _They thought together.

"Second, Lady Hokage...Tsunade-sama, the gamble failed...But don't worry I leave you a scroll of sake and the knowledge that you are not the last Senju." Tsunade gasped as Neville came forth. Tsunade stared at Neville and almost fainted Neville almost looked like a spitting image of her grandfather. Tsunade nodded.

"Thirdly, this addresses Konohagakure in general...I brought back six kekkei genkais within four people. The identical twins can individually use Yoton and Hyoton on their own and together can use Mokouton and Futton as collaboration techniques. Neville Longbottom-Senju can use Mokouton and Luna Lovegood can use Ranton. Don't believe me...ask them to prove it after the will reading."

"Fourthly, the most anticipated thing my summoning contracts...All I'm going to say Elders is touch them and die, murder my family for them you will die. Try and kill my entire family you will die. I have made several dozen protections for them and so you know they are all FATAL."

"Fifth and last thing my sword Kubikiribocho seeing as I can't wield the bloody thing whilst I'm in the Shinigami's gut, I guess I'll leave it on a prolonged loan to Tenten, why? Because quite frankly HAVE YOU PISSED OF A ZANBATOU Wielding WEAPON MISTRESS? Nope, its mainly because I trust her to look after it and she deserves it." Tenten blushed at comments _Thanks Harry...Damn maybe I'll have to forge one myself and he'll teach me how to use it._

"For Hana-chan all I can say is stay strong don't forget to cherish what we've had. I have some things for you which are for your eyes only." Hana nodded blushed weakly as Harry blew her a kiss and he began to fade away. "Well...looks like my time is up."

With that Harry vanished from the council which Tsunade quickly dismissed everyone but ordered the Hogwarts team to remain. The fifteen remaining shinobi along with Neville, Fred, George and Luna stayed in the council chambers. "You four are the four that came here with my shinobi correct?" Asked Tsunade calmly, in response the four sorcerers nodded and grunted.

Neville looked at his cousin "May I show you my first technique outside?" Tsunade nodded frantically. She was interested to see if her cousin had the Mokuton release. Surrounded by eight ANBU Black Ops the fifteen shinobi, four wannabe shinobi, eight professional ANBU and one Hokage made their way to Training Ground One.

Neville popped his neck, summoned his chakra and hands blurring through his seals shouted **"MOKUTON STYLE: LABYRINTHIAN MURDER!"** As before the training ground ripped itself open and regurgitated the landscape into an identical labyrinth on Hogwarts grounds. Tsunade took an involuntary step back at the sheer POWER her cousin possessed._Easily a kage...Must make that technique a Senju clan technique and S class._

Tsunade gestured for Luna to go forward, Luna thought for a moment and her hands blurred and Tsunade strained her hearing to hear **"STORM RELEASE: LASER PARTY!" **Lightning and water surged from around the silver haired girl and shredded the entire labyrinth.

Tsunade grinned and the control both Neville and Luna had and exerted over their Kekki Genkai. _Kumogakure will be pissed but I don't care._ What surprised her were the twins one of the twins stepped forward one hand blurring through one set of seals and declaring **"HYOTON RELEASE: FLASH FREEZE!" **The whole ground was covered in ice as the other with one handed seals shouted **"YOTON RELEASE: POT ROAST!"**

Where the ground had grass and trees they withered and died under the brutal boil attack. The twins wrapped up with their grand rebirth technique. Tsunade quickly welcomed the four prospective shinobi into the ranks and lumped them together as team Kekki Genkai.

Meanwhile deep inside Shinigamis stomach, Harry had set up a poker game with the three previous hokages. As money was worthless in the stomach the four Konoha -nin used chips Harry had conjured and traded jutsus with one another after so many wins per ninja.

Harry also learnt some valuable information from the Shodaime Hokage such as Tsunade's addiction to gambling came from him as did her epic healing techniques. Tobirama was more reserved about his techniques but once he saw that Harry was willing to bet his big techniques, the man began to bet his signatures such as the fable Waterworks which caused all the water within a specific radius to surge out in one point.

Harry won the technique from the younger Senju and in response lost his concussive water beam and fault rupture techniques. "Impressive arsenal young one." Hashirama commented as the elder brother learnt the earthen debris technique. So far Harry had gained nothing from the elder Senju, mainly because Harry had not developed his eyes enough to make the secondary releases.

Suddenly, Harry began to emit a white light and his feet began to dissolve and in his mind he heard _Do not be afraid young one...I am here to help you my descendant. You will return here when your training is done. _"Everyone...It appears I am being summoned from Shinigami for the time being but it appears I cannot escape Shinigami yet." He managed to shake hands with the three kages before being enveloped in a white light. Unbeknownst to him the three ex-kages were also summoned in the same light.

Shinigami grabbed his stomach as he felt the four souls leaving him. _Damn you Potters, Sarutobis and Senjus this is the LAST TIME I absorb you restless bastards. Nothing but grief for almost three centuries, I am almost glad to be rid of you._

He growled to himself as he pulled in more souls that had struck deals with him. He snarled once again as a foolish man named Blaze said he would own the power of the ghost rider (One of Shinigamis many tools of collecting souls that had cheated him) instead of a soul.

Harry, Hiruzen, Hashirama and Tobimaru materialised in a white expanse that seemed to go on for miles. In the middle of the white expanse stood two men, both stood at an impressive 6'7, one was garbed in a traditional wizarding robe and the other stood in primitive shinobi gear. "Dear Kami...Merlin and the Rikodu Sannin!" Breathed the three shinobi and sorcerer.

Both men looked up and strode towards the four young ninja who knelt before them. "Rise you four...We have observed you over your lives especially you Harry Emrysson." Harry stared at the two gods in front of him.

"Why have you observed me?" The Rikodu Sannin smirked.

"Because I watch out for my descendants." The sannin replied.

Harry fainted...whilst everyone else laughed. Harry woke up again and after checking that he wasn't dreaming he learnt that he was going to be trained by the Sannin, Merlin and the previous three kages to become as they dubbed him "The true sage and the most badass ninja/sorcerer the world had ever seen."

Soon enough training began...What was actually five weeks felt decades to Harry as he trained extensively with the five legends. He learnt lost magics by Merlin, Fuuinjutsu, Bojutsu, Kenjutsu, One handed seals, two handed seals, jutsus, jutsus, how to mold secondary elements and last but not least the six paths of the sage.

Each time he got something wrong he was hit, miscalculated a strike or combo again he was hit. Eventually because of the pain everything moulded into one both pain, compliments, triumphs and failures.

Soon enough the training was complete and to check he had mastered everything he was forced into a five on one no holds barred fight with his sensei's. It was during this he transformed his clothes into the garb of the reborn sage.

"Your training is complete...Now be prepared for when you rejoin the human world you MUST bond with Kurai again and your training is complete oh and GET LAID!" Came the last shout from Sage as the new sage and three kages disappeared back into Shinigamis gut.

However back in Konohagakure the leaf nins were falling under the sudden attack of terrorist faction Hawk. This organisation was lead by none other than the third most infamous traitor to the leaf Uchiha Sasuke. Yuugao dodged back under the Chidori blade that Sasuke had made but the genin behind fell to the floor decapitated.

Sasuke cackled madly as he cut down two chunin that tried to ambush him. One was run through by his blade and the other was set on fire by the famed Amaterasu.

"STOP RIGHT THERE SASUKE!" Sasuke turned around to see a woman with three ninken and the famed Inuzuka birthmarks.

"Inuzuka Hana...Seems you are ready to die...Foolish really...I could have seen you as the perfect person to rebirth the Uchiha clan."

"I am afraid...I must decline...I have a boyfriend." Sasuke smirked coldly.

"Then you shall die." With that he charged forward Chidori crackling black as he delved into the curse mark that had started his descent to darkness. Suddenly the air chilled and the death god materialised clutching his stomach in pain. "IN THE NAME OF SHINIGAMI! I CAST THE FOUR OF YOU OUT!" He yelled.

In a blast of white light, Sasuke and Hana had to cover their eyes from the brightness. Four figures materialised the first was around 5'6 and held an adamantium staff with an eye on it. The next two stood at 5'11 both similarly dressed in samurai armour one was red and the other blue.

"Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime!" Breathed Hana but it was the last figure that made her catch her breath. He stood at 6'4 his chest bare for the world to see and garbed in ragged ANBU pants and worn sandals, in his hands he held a staff which was under Sasukes chin.

"Harry-kun!" Gasped Hana, Harry turned to face her but his eyes weren't black and white but pure silver with five ringed pupils of the famed Rinnegan.

"You're back!" Harry grinned.

"Hello honey...I'm home...I'm a proper Potter as a Proper Potter can't stay dead."

Harry turned to the stunned Uchiha. "You must be Sasuke...Pity, I need to kill my family...Seems that's all I am good at...Now let's dance."


	3. Chapter 2 Rinnegan and Genso No Shiryoku

**The Shadow No Rikudo**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter II**

**Rinnegan and Genso No Shiryoku vs Sharingan and Mangenkyo Sharingan **

Two sets of eyes gazed each other down. One set mythic the other notorious. The sounds of kunai clashing, shuriken spinning and jutsus crying faded into the background as the two ninjas stared each other down. Sasuke smirked at the newcomer "If you're not coming at me...I'll come at you.

Harry smirked at the Uchiha "That is if you can get near me." With that the Uchiha charged forward and Harry flicked his wrist out and hurled Sasuke backwards. Sasuke managed to land on his feet and his hands blurred through what Harry deduced as one of the Uchiha clan specialities and decided to oblige but one handed.

"**KATON: GOKAYUU NO JUTSU!" **Two voices screamed at each other followed by two colossal fireballs which slammed into one another with such force the shockwave knocked several people off their feet. "How?" Harry looked at Sasuke and the boy saw a black and white eye that looked like the sharingan. "My genso no shiryoku. It allows me to copy elemental attacks."

"**SUITON: WATER DRAGON PROJECTILE! DOTON: EARTH DRAGON PROJECTILE! KATON: FIRE DRAGON PROJECTILE! RAITON: ELECTRIC DRAGON PROJECTILE! FUUTON: DIATOPPA WIND DRAGON PROJECTILE!" **Harry shouted making the snake and tiger seals. Five massive dragons composed of the five main elements spat towards the Uchiha, who was forced to employ a replacement jutsu to avoid taking damage.

Sasuke was panting, _This guy is INSANE! My sharingan can't copy his jutsus...but why? I'll have to employ the Mangekyo _Concentrating on his sharingan, Sasuke's eyes changed from a three pin wheeled state to a shuriken form.

Sasuke smirked as his Mangekyo sharingan eyes locked onto the strangers. **"AMATERASU!" **Sasuke shouted and his eye began to bleed as the black consuming flames spat out of it. Harry just dodged and gauged his power levels. _I only have enough for one Six path technique, then I need to find Kurai who has ¾ of my chakra and most of my soul. Also my summoning contracts may help._

Concentrating on the rinnegan Harry turned to Sasuke "Dodge this **SHINRA TENSEI!" **As if harry had used an Area Effect Banishing spell it was focused solely on one person Sasuke. Sasuke had no chance, the all creation repelling technique snatched him off his feet and hurled him down the main street and through the gates of Konohagakure.

Sasuke grunted as he collided with the sealed gates of Konoha and groaned as they gave underneath him. Naruto who was busy dodging a blue coloured boys kunai snatched a glance in the direction Sasuke had come from. _Only one person could have done that but he's dead._

Suddenly he heard the voice before saw the figure, the one word the man screamed for the world to hear "KURAI!" The shadow nine tailed fox was busy fighting a man that resembled a body builder on steroids. **"HALLELUAH! Tailed beast technique: Repulsion roar!" **The spell knocked away a short 5'8 blue skinned kid.

Suigetsu stumbled backwards as the beast roar knocked him off his feet. Seizing his chance Kurai smirked and fled into Konoha. He pounded along the main street where in a kneeling position surrounded by a faint chakra cloak stood the only person he really wanted to see. **"KIT!...YOU'RE HOME!" **Harry looked up to see Kurai bounding towards him.

The bijuu and sage faced each other and simultaneously launched chakra strings at each other and hands blurred and contorted as they performed the merging seal and a demonic version as a back to ensure, Harry's soul and chakra coils did not begin to disintegrate upon contact with the vast amounts of demonic chakra.

Harry and Kurai glowed white and slammed into each other and the light intensified. The light faded and their stood Harry solo covered in the three tailed Jinchuriki cloak of Kurai , clothed in raggedy armour and armed with a staff. "I AM THE SHADOW NO RIKODU! THE JINCHURIKI OF THE SHADOW NO KITSUNE! I AM HARRY POTTER! LEAVE THIS VILLAGE UCHIHA SASUKE AND YOUR COMPANIONS ALSO! IF NOT...WELL YOU WILL DIE!" Then Harry collapsed due to exhaustion of chakra, magic and the re-becoming a jinchuriki.

Sasuke pulled himself gingerly from the rubble, snarled and fled the village with a bruised Suigetsu and Jugo leaving behind a stunned and incarcerated Karin. Kushina appeared near Lily via a shunshin and her eyes went through the roof "Lily one-chan, that's Naruto and Harry kun's second cousin. Uzumaki Karin" Lily nodded and turned to Ibiki who had come surging out of the T&I department with several jonin on his heels ready to assist in the defence of the village.

"Ibiki...take the girl to the T&I room. Don't do a thing as Lily and I wish to have a chat with her." Ibiki nodded and picked Karin up with little to no effort and disappeared again after issuing orders for the jonin to fortify the village.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were running a circuit to check for no more infiltrators when they came across Hana holding some ones hand. "Hana-chan...Who is that." James asked unsheathing a kunai as he walked forwards.

Hana grinned fully as James walked towards her "Harry-kun...He's home." James dropped his kunai and pulled out his wand and began casting diagnostic spells on "Harry." After fifteen minuites of continuous casting James nodded, grinned and pulled Harry on to his back. "It is him...WHAT THE!" In one smooth motion James spun drew his wand and unloaded a barrage of stunning spells at the three more people who had just appeared.

"Easy young shinobi...We mean no harm...We are friendly...We will come quickly and quietly." Said the one in red armour. Apparently the sudden influx of power that James had tapped into had startled several dozen shinobi. **"MOKOUTON RELEASE: 16 TRIANGANULATING RADIEN BINDING NO JUTSU!" **Shouted Neville and a masked ANBU, a massive prison erupted around the kages trapping them.

"Nice work Neville." Commented James, as the secondary Senju panted a bit "Not a problem...can't wait to see if these three are actually kages or imposters. I don't like imposters...ESPECIALLY those of my grandparents." Everyone nodded and Tsunade ordered Neville and Tenzo to release the binding jutsu on the three kages.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Minato began question the former kages for information that only they knew about. Eventually after fifteen minutes of intense questioning did Tsunade accept that the kages were who they said they were, to which most of the shinobi let out tense breathes which they didn't know they were holding.

"Now then...WHO IS THAT!" Yelled one of the former Harry Potter fan-club pointing at the figure in James arms, it appeared that James had picked Harry up the moment the three kages were sealed. James smirked and slipped a pepper up potion down the boys throat.

Pepper up, blood and muscle restoratives were some of the crucial potions all shinobi teams carried upon them. ANBU had access to polyjuice potion and the T&I got veritiserum and various poisons which were shared with the ANBU corps.

Harry groaned and woke up. "Dad...put me down please...May be weak...Not a baby." James grinned and set Harry on his feet. Harry fixed the crowd with a grin, only Neville seemed to realise who it was and said "Welcome back...Seems you really can cause Shinigami indigestion."

Harry chuckled "I think anyone with the clan names Senju, Sarutobi and Potter can cause indigestion..." Seeing as the crowd did not realise who he was, Harry wandlessly summoned his wolf contract and shouted **"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: LEMAN!" **

The gigantic wolf boss sprang into the human realm **"Seems you're back pup." **Harry bowed the wolf boss. "Of course." By now the crowd had realised Harry was back and had began to cheer. They only needed Harry to say something that only Harry would say and shortly enough they got it.

"Is this a funeral or a celebration?"


	4. Chapter 3 Harry Loses it

**The Shadow No Rikudo**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter III**

**Harry loses it**

Harry was pissed...No not pissed as that is to light a term for his actual emotional state. If it could be put into words it would be classed as "the moment I get out of here I am going to slowly murder those motherfucking greedy bastards that are called the elders for sticking me in a fucking jail cell with three utterly brilliant but insane kages that call themselves the shodaime to the sandaime Hokages despite proving that I am actually who I am they are to obsessed with my fucking possessions they are clearly willing to wish I was dead so they can use them."

Harry snarled and let out a blast of raw chakra which hit the wall of the cell, but instead of breaking it the blast was absorbed. "HEY IBIKI-SAN, CAN I GET OUT OF HERE... NEED TO HAVE A SHIT!" He yelled through the cell walls. Despite having no actual access, because the walls dematerialised and then rematerialised and were able to absorb any chakra exerted made these cells very useful for containing rampant jinchuriki and kage levelled shinobi.

Ibiki sighed, He could tell that it was Harry because no-one but Harry could curse, swear and insult somebody so eloquently or harshly. "Fine...You know where it is. Don't think about doing a runner." Harry snorted as he walked out of the cell and stretched. "Ibiki-san...that almost sounded like you cared...Anyhow...know how much longer I'm gonna be stuck here with the wackjobs and psychos?"

Ibiki snorted at the comments but his eyes narrowed at being called a wackjob. "What was that gaki? Anyhow to the question whenever the council decide to see the four of you." Harry growled at the statement and his hair began to flicker red. "Bastards...That's anytime between now and eternity...Buggers never liked me much and even less so than I legally flipped them off with my will. Believe me, I felt the KI at my projection from my comfy home in the gut."

Ibiki let out a booming laugh at the "will" comment. Ibiki led Harry to the loo and waited outside the door whilst Harry did his business. It wasn't until the loo flushed did Ibiki ask the crucial question. "What did you leave the elders?"

Harry snickered "Danzo... Rotting dragon liver...Homura...Some shit on a fling seal aimed at head height...And...Koharu...Who I actually like more than the other two a nice bottle of wine." Ibiki shook his head at the boys antics.

Meanwhile up in the Hokage tower the elders were deep in discussion with Tsunade. "Tsunade-Chan...It is a bad idea to allow that boy back into the ranks!" Protested Homura angrily, for once in their life Koharu snorted in disbelief "I think it is best in this present climate with the other jinchuriki leaving the village to go on the training trip it may be wise to let him out. Just to see where is loyalty lies."

Danzo nodded curtly. _I think he'll still make an excellent ROOT member, despite the late training...Getting rid of emotions could be done...The seal may be tricky but I can adapt to that._ "For the good of the village...Let him out...Let all four of them out...Give them a trial tomorrow in the morning but have ANBU follow them."

Tsunade nodded curtly to the elders "The advice is appreciated...I believe we have progress. For once I have never had the impulse to beat some sense into all four of you at once for being so outrageous."

The elders left and Tsunade entered her office and saw the mounds of paperwork and vanished. Old reflexes kicked in as Tsunade pulled out a kunai and a senbon. "Whose there!" She growled keeping her back to the wall and the four ANBU emerging from their hiding places, swords drawn.

Emerging from behind the desk stood several Tsuande clones which henged into Naruto, who all grinned sheepishly. "Decided to do the paperwork with tou-san helping me if I'm going to be Hokage."

Tsunade grinned t Naruto's antics "Thanks Naruto-kun for helping me out...Now GET OUT! I need to plan your cousins release tomorrow. Those bloody civilians are wanting something of his as compensation." Naruto smirked "I think I know how to give Harry satisfaction and the civilians what they want." Tsunade's interest was piqued and Naruto whispered his idea into her ear.

The morning dawned bright and cheerful for some. For others a pain in the arse. Naruto, the Senju brothers and Hiruzen Sarutobi were frog marched to the council chambers where both sides of the council were seated in their best formal kimonos. "Awww fuck...Not even breakfast and I'm on trial...I didn't even have time to get council from that stealing fucker called my agent. Then I remembered I don't have one...I don't require one from the civilian side as they know fuck all." Groaned Harry causing snickers from the shinobi council.

"Now...onto something completely different. How have things been honourable shinobi council? Missed me? Well I have, well some of you more than others." Now it was for the civilian council to snicker but the KI from the Hokage shut them up. Now in the shinobi council the statement was mixed. Everyone nodded in thanks and some sneered slightly aka the Kurama clan and the head of the Tsurgi clan. Even the Hyuuga head Hiashi could not help but grin. Deep down he had missed the antics of Naruto's cousin."

"We the council have decided to release the four of you back into Konohagakure." Announced Tsunade, this caused Harry to bulge an arm muscle and form a fist in triumph. "However...the matter is a joint matter of Shinobi and Civilian council. The civilians have unanimously said yes to Hirashima and Tobimara and Sarutobi-sensei...but they request an incentive from you Chunin Harry Potter."

Harry snarled at the civilian council. "What do they request? I will have ONE civilian speak and said civilian come and claim it...I won't resist." _Much _Harry thought. Tsunade knew what Harry was thinking and was eagerly rubbing her hands under the desk. _What are you going to do?" _

Then Merrybrook said to the assembled Shinobi "We want...his chunin vest and Wolf contract." Everyone stared at the bluntness of Merrybrook's request. Harry nodded "Come and get them then." Merrybrook grinned and licked his lips "We also petition that he be removed from the shinobi ranks until three years of chunin exams."

Harry sighed, _This is gonna suck balls Kurai. _

**Or you can beat this guy...legal defence...attacking a shinobi's post is the same as attacking a shinobi so eat him alive. **Came the suggestive reply of the fox inside him. Harry nodded and waited.

Merrybrook walked over to Harry, who got to his feet "Yes councilman?" He asked in a dull voice with the undercurrent of "this is gonna hurt you more than me." Merrybrook smirked "Please hand over the wolf contract, chunin vest and head band. As you are now no longer a shinobi of Konoha."

Harry smirked and unzipped the chunin vest, pulled it off in an extravagant fashion, up in the Inuzuka booth, Hana placed her head in her hands. Her boyfriend just returned was now being taken away from her. However out of the corner of her eye noticed Harry had locked his muscles in a way that indicated he was going to retaliate. "Kaa-san, it is over...We've all been played."

Harry gripped his jacket as Merrybrook gripped the jacket. "Over my dead body." With that he yanked the jacket back and launched a high kick which connected solidly with the councils mans neck. As the head rocked to one side Harry shouted **"WOLF STYLE: WOLF FLURRY!" **

Harry rotated his body so that both shinobi and council man were airborne, Harry's grounded foot crashed onto the man's side, utilising the kinetic energy Harry boosted himself upwards and descended slamming his foot into the man's back and driving him into the floor with a deafening boom.

"You fucked up...This whole trial was a farce...I am a shinobi...under the HOKAGE of KONOHAGAKURE! A SHINOBI VILLAGE! SO FUCK YOU ALL IN WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO!" With that Harry jumped up and into the Inuzuka booth and pulled Hana into a deep and slightly crushing hug.

Tsunade Senju delivered the hammer blow and finally crushing the pests called the civilian council. "By the power invested in me the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, I dissolve the civilian council until I see fit for it to be restored. As of now and forever the civilian council has no control over a shinobi's education or promotion and anything relating to shinobi. ANBU get the civilians out of here."

The ANBU were quick and glad to obey. The most common thought was _Bye bye incompetent wankers. Harry should be a jonin sensei or ANBU! _

Harry and Hana apparated out of the chambers and landed on the Yondaime statue above the Hokage tower, where Hana kissed him deeply and passionately in the early morning sunrise.

Unfortunately they did not hear the cameras clicking away.


	5. Chapter 4 Fond farewell, Harry learns fu

**The Shadow No Rikudo**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter IV**

**A fond farewell, Harry learns Fuuinjutsu and off to Iwa**

Life quickly fell into a routine, Harry would get up, dress and meet with his team that were all still Genin despite him. Then go through some training exercises or do missions and go home. Then spend time with Hana-chan.

However this time, Harry arrived at the training ground to see a crowd of various shinobi including Tenten who was carrying Kubikiribocho on her back like he had done.

"Ohayo everybody...What's with the gathering? As far as I know I haven't done anything." The shinobi snorted, then Harry found Tenten "Oh Tenten-chan, may I have my sword back? Then find me in two weeks and I'll have something for you. NO that doesn't mean I'm cheating...It's a little gift based on a desire that I picked up from her."

Soon enough the rest of his platoon turned up. The moment Hunter turned up with a Border Terrier sized Kai, did Tsunade step forward. This is going to be a shock to some of you but between myself and the Hokage council we have decided it is for the best that the platoon is dissolved so everyone can gather more experience...In the present climate the need for more jonin and genin cells is paramount."

The platoon nodded and eyes flickered to the various attendees. "First off, Potter Harry will be joining Team Kekki Genkai and they will receive tutelage under Namikaze Minato and my grandfather and great uncle. Harry I'm am reluctantly placing you as a Genin again just so you can get your sorcerer team into chunin ranks ASAP."

"Naruto...get out of here and find Jiraiya. Sakura you're under me, Shizune and Anko. Hunter you're getting extensive family training." The platoon nodded, hugged one another and went to join their sensei's.

Neville, Luna, Fred and George were waiting at training ground three for Hashirama and Tobimara when Minato and the two kages appeared with Harry? "Harry! How are you alive? We saw you die?" Exclaimed Neville as he hugged the man.

"Shinigami does not like me. Anyhow I was a chunin, now I'm a temporary genin under orders to get you four through the chunin exams which are in Iwa this year and into the rank of chunin. This is classified as an A-rank mission because of two reasons. One Iwa hates us for the third shinobi war and Two I bear a resemblance to the Yellow Flash and I'm responsible for killing five or six Iwa chunin under the disguise of genin in my exams when they were attacked by Orochimaru." Explained Harry. Neville and the others sweat dropped "You are going to kill us all." Luna exclaimed.

After the lame introduction exercise everyone dissolved into separate activities with Harry learning the basics for sealing the Minato. Harry quickly learnt that his learning of runes during his sage training had helped drastically. Harry learnt the seals for sealing tags and explosive tags.

The days passed into weeks and months during which Harry had mastered sealing tags, bomb tags, explosive tags, flare tags and several other tags and had been on twelve C ranks which been bumped to B ranks due to the appearance of missing nins.

One particular incident had resulted in Harry locking blades with Kisame Hoshigaki the wielder of Samehada the sword the never cuts but shaves. Harry had managed to send the nin packing with a well placed repulsion and a hastily invented **Wood style: Shark tank no jutsu**.

Despite these being remarkable achievements, Harry and Hana had finally managed to go on several dates, and on more than one occasion been discovered by an adult in various states of undress (Nothing more than a shirt a boxers and nothing less than just boxers and panties) and had to endure days of teasing and months of blackmail.

The blackmail was of these images and ones of them kissing in the sunset of his resurrection being posted around the village. Sirius was one threatening so he could get his fifth team some interesting C ranks. Unfortunately for team Kekki Genkai there had been a shortage in D and C ranks and had to take low B ranks and prey they didn't shitscalate, the reason for the shortage was that most of the minor countries had turned their contracts to Iwa as the Village in the Rock were hosting the chunin exams and needed the extra funding.

The term shitscalate had come around shortly after Kekki Genkai and saw off Kisame and somehow Itachi Uchiha. This little titbit they kept from the council but had told Tsunade who quickly made the information S-class.

However today was a special day for Harry, his uncle had finally decided to teach him the Rasengan and the seal formula for the Hiarashin No Jutsu his famed Flying Thunder God technique so Harry could incorporate into his own personal Flying Death God technique which had previously been called **Shadow quick step. **

Harry set to work writing the seal for his own mimic of the Hiarashin jutsu. It took seven weeks more or less. Three of those to study the fusion of seals on the Hiarashin, another two to dissemble the seal into its primary components, it wasn't until the end of the sixth week did Harry actually manage to create his own version of Hiarashin.

On the seventh week, Harry got his uncle to monitor his progress and Harry began inscribing the seal on various objects and began teleporting to them. Harry eventually mastered the training just before the chunin exams were announced.

"Chunin exams brilliant..." Exclaimed the twins when they heard that they had been signed up, whilst Harry growled and slammed his fist into the ground subconsciously moulding water and earth chakra together and a tree sprouted from where he hit the ground.

Harry panted visibly at the exertion of chakra to summon the tree. "Neville? Did I just summon that tree?" Neville nodded "You have just sprouted a tree...how do you feel?" He asked in a commentators voice. Harry flipped him the middle finger and collapsed with a deranged fox cackling madly.

Harry woke up to see the slip for the chunin exams lying on his face. Blearily he signed it and packed everything he could need from his sword down to his boom scrolls. "In Iwagakure...FUCK!" Harry growled in frustration out of all the elemental nations Harry hated Iwa the most.

Everyone wisely left Harry to stew in his temper as the shinobi contingent and Tsunade set off at a run towards Iwa... _Shit is going down Kurai...Shit is going DOWN. _The jinchuriki thought. **Damn straight kid. Damn straight...but this time lets aim to piss the Tsuchikage off BIG TIME. **


	6. Why does this shit happen to kick off in

**The Shadow No Rikudo**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter V**

**Why does this shit happen to kick off in Iwa? Part 1**

The shinobi contingent, made record time. It normally took at least three weeks to go from the Land of Fire to the Land of Earth, but that was for a caravan and shinobi guards.

However this was a pure shinobi contingent that used chakra to improve results. As a result the trip took just over three weeks. It could have been quicker had they not have to pass through the Land of Wind due to River Countries Daimyo having an argument with the Land of Fire.

Then tradition dictates you have to stay with allies if they were passing through. As it turned out the Sabaku siblings had all become jonin and in Gaara's case become the Godaime Kazekage.

It was a well known secret between Jinchuriki and the admins of Sunagakure and Konohagakure that during the first half of Gaara's first year of Kazekage he had been pelting Tsunade for advice. Harry and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Gaara's misfortune not even a proper adult despite being called one when his headband had been handed out and already a kage.

Two of the three siblings had taken on their own genin teams and it appeared that the six suna-nin had almost identical abilities to the Sabaku siblings who Harry had encountered in his first genin exam.

Temari and Kankuro and their genin cells joined the convoy of Konoha shinobi heading towards Iwagakure. Soon enough the vast endless desert gradually shifted into rolling hills and the occasional mountains of lighting country. These soon turned into jagged cliffs of Iwa.

Soon enough the Konoha and Suna shinobi arrived at the black granite walls of Iwagakure. As they arrived Harry had bundled a cloak onto him and Minato. "Iwa still hates us." Minato nodded and didn't complain.

Everyone cleared the checkpoints and booked into their hotel. Harry immediately flopped down on his bed and fell asleep. The genin teams fell asleep, or rather everyone fell asleep but a resident Jinchuriki set up a ring of shadow clones with orders to dispel if they received any unexpected guests.

The morning dawned bright, early and chilly the latter reflected Iwa personalities perfectly. _Broody bastards. _Harry thought as he kept his hood up and stalked down the street heading towards the first examination.

**Tell me about it kiddo. Please don't give these assholes anymore of a chance to Lynch mob you than normal... **Kurai saw Harry's confused look and explained. **Iwa hates Konoha on principle for the third shinobi war. As a result they'll lynch mob Konoha genin on principle. However they hate your uncle worse so any prospective Iwa genin get wind of your relatives and see your looks they're more than likely going to try and kill you...Kill you more than they normally would.**

Harry grinned darkly at the statement "These bastards won't see me do it...I am the Nidaime Rikodu Sannin after all and a Jinchuriki. I will exercise caution." He finished receiving a picture of Kurai with hands on hips and glowering at him in response to his bragging attitude.

Neville grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the way of a Iwa civilian who happened to be crossing the street in front of them. Said civilian glowered at the five leaf genin in the street "Konoha scum...Get out." He growled, but he was slammed into the wall by two blurs. It appeared that the twins did not like anyone badmouthing their new home and had manipulated their elements into kunai and held them to the man's throat. "Say that again and your blood is on the ground." Fred growled, before dissolving his ice kunai and nodding at George to do the same who did so reluctantly.

The Iwa civilian ran off pale and shaky. "Coward." Came Neville's gruff statement. Ever since he had arrived in Konohagakure and had demonstrated his Mokouton in Konoha, ALL the girls had turned into drooling fan-girls. However two people were willing to help him and as a result had become very good friends with the Inuzuka clan and the branch family of the Hyuuga clan.

Neville had quickly adapted the gruff persona of the Inuzuka clan after having to dodge several dozen fan girls on his way home to the Hokage residence. The truth was the persona worked on the majority but some of the more diehard still did not take the hint and he got no sympathy. Fred and George were in the same boat but due to their years of slipping out of tight situations were able to escape their fan girls. Only Luna escaped but she had found herself under the eyes of several young genin but they seemed to be solely after her Kekki Genkai.

The Konoha shinobi located the first task which was based in the Iwa academy. It was here where Harry ran into his first bit of trouble. "We don't allow hoods on..." Growled the Iwa jonin guarding the doors, Harry smirked beneath his hood and replied "What if it was a clan tradition?"

The jonin snarled in anger "Take off the hood." He demanded moulding his chakra. Harry flipped his hood down and funnelled a bit of Kurai's chakra into his eyes turning them fox like. The jonin stumbled backwards at the raw killing intent emitting from the Namikaze lookalike. _I must alert the Tsuchikage, a Namikaze is in the exams._

Harry watched the Jonin vanish and walked into the genin exams. "We aim to kill, Iwa." He instructed and got nods in return. The four genin and one chunin but temporary genin crowded into the class room to find it CROWDED with genin.

**Wimps, guarantee three quarters of this lot WILL fail. **Growled Kurai, the sight and smell of so many weak genin infuriated him.

_Easy now old friend...We do what we must do. _Replied Harry as the other Konoha genin joined them. "Harry, any advice on how to proceed my youthful friend." Shouted Rock Lee.

Harry winced at Lee's vocal level... "Lee shut it." He commanded and just in time as Lee was about to make some stupid statement. Thankfully Lee was many things and observant was one of them.

"What is the plan Harry-kun?" Asked Tenten curiously as Neji and Lee lent against the wall.

"Team work for the first exam, Lynch mob and kill for the second exam and aim to maim and kill for the third. Not Konoha or Suna-nins...Oh and I made this for ya." With that Harry passed Tenten a seal and curiously she opened it only for a whopping big Zanbato to drop out of it and nearly separate Neji's foot from his leg and Tenten's big toe from her foot hadn't Harry catch it on his kunai.

In a flash of light three jonin appeared in the room. "Welcome to the chunin exams...Your first task is to interrogate a prisoner for the location of the second task. You have as long as you like up to the maximum of four hours. Just be warned these are hardened criminals and have been sentenced to death." He growled.

Murmurs and shakes echoed through the room. Deep inside Harry's gut he trembled. This reminded him of his first chunin exam. **We are not going to be attacked like last time...We only have to worry about that during the second and third stages. Iwa may be a bunch of arrogant stuck ups but they do take the protection of guests seriously. **Whispered Kurai.

_Except if they are Konoha or Suna shinobi._ Replied Harry, Neville had returned with cell number 10. "Lets go people, we have answers to get and very little time." Crowed Neville getting antsy. _Poor Neville succumbing to Chunin excitement, that'll either burn off quickly or he's dead. Same goes for the rest._

The five genin entered the cell and the exam had begun.


	7. Why does this shit kick off in Iwa Part2

**Shadow No Rikodu**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I do own this idea_

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter VI**

**Why does this shit kick off in Iwa? Part 2: 1****st**** Genin test**

Harry and his team got up and walked over to the proctor with their team name on. "How long do you think you'll need?" Growled the proctor menacingly. Fred and George snickered at the attempt to sound menacing. Luna stared dazed off into the distance whilst Neville cracked his knuckles.

"Give us three hours." Harry stated and the proctor nodded and opened the jail cell and the team entered. The Iwa-nin looked up as the five Kekki Genkai shinobi walked in.

Grinning madly the Iwa shinobi smirked "Come to crack me eh? You'll fail." Harry shrugged but Neville flushed red **"Mokouton: Kissing wood no jutsu!" **He growled and his fist morphed into an oaken trunk which he swung and solidly connected with the nins stomach. The nin groaned and spat blood on to the floor. "Nice punch...Not gonna do you any favours."

Harry grunted "We can do this the easy way or hard way." The Iwa-nin cocked his head curiously at the group on ninja. "What's the easy way?"

Luna giggled "You tell us the location of our location. Hard way you still tell us but we cannot guarantee your health both physical or mental."

As Luna was trying to psychologically worm the answer out of the shinobi, Harry had pulled out a variety of seals. "Zanbatou, Saw, Nails, Kunai, Shuriken, Ninja cord...Where the fuck are they...I'm pretty sure I packed it." Harry suddenly thumped the wall in frustration causing the wall to crack and his knuckles to break as well.

"What are you looking for taichou?" Asked George curiously, slightly nervous of Harry's unrestrained anger.

"Have you seen a tent hammer? I'm pretty sure I packed one, because right it'd be right useful." Harry growled lightning chakra sparking around him. George pulled out his own seals that Harry had made for him and quickly found the hammer. "Taichou have you thought about labelling your tags?" Harry shook his head and made a mental note to do so later.

"Luna-chan be a sweetheart and prop our guests feet up. We have lost precious time, I fear it is time for us to show just how creative we can be. George ready your Yoton and Fred your Hyoton things are gonna get a bit unpleasant."

Luna did as she was requested and propped the Nin's feet up. The Nin gulped when he saw the hammer. "Let's see how you cope with this!" With that Harry raised the hammer and brought it down upon the Nin's little toe. The Nin let out a howl of pain, "I WON'T TALK!"

Harry sweat dropped "Then I guess we have to take this further." He groaned and raised the hammer and slammed it down five more times obliterating the four other toes and the foot of the Iwa nin who had by now began to realise just how serious the Konoha nin were.

CRUNCH, SMASH "OW! KAMI! QUIT IT!" Screamed the Ninja as the hammer smashed his shin bone. Harry smirked they were making process, only twenty minutes had actually passed since the beginning of the exams.

"Where is the second exam taking place?" Growled Neville at the cringing nin as Harry raised the hammer.

"Mountains of terror." Gasped the Nin. Harry jotted it down before trying to verify the information by slipping inside the nin's mind. "Legilimens." Murmured Harry and with classical Yamanaka style collapsed as he surged his mind into their hostage.

Harry slammed into a mental wall and was immediately thrown out. Harry snarled and shifted his eyes to the Rinnegan _Kurai should I do this? _He questioned the fox's presence in his mind.

**Yeah, the fact this guy coughed up the location so quickly is a concern...do your worst. **Kurai replied conversationally.

"**Shinra Tensei!" **The nin went flying backwards and landed in the wall and was wedged fast with him looking like a stone angel. "George make him squeal." Commanded Neville, George looked at the Senju and nodded.

George stepped forward moulding fire and earth chakra together as he shouted **"Yoton: ****Kashu no jutsu****!" **The lava welled up in Georges mouth puffing his cheeks out like a squirrel, George turned and sprayed the lava at the Iwa nins balls.

As tough as Iwa were supposedly, no-man can survive molten earth being sprayed over their thighs and balls. The Iwa hostage screamed himself hoarse as the molten lava spilled over him. "Where is the location?"

The Iwa nin broke down in tears "I've said you sadistic asswipes it is located in the Mountains of Terror." Harry nodded, whilst Luna chirped at him.

"You have been quite co-operative with us...not usual so you understand...We are nearly done. Fred-kun if you would be so kind." She asked kissing Fred on the cheek.

The other redhead stepped forward **"Hyoton: Koorino Ichi Kuchi!" **The Iwa nin paled and passed out, he kept screaming silently under a silencing charm that Neville had hit him with. Once the man had passed out from the agony Harry slumped and read the man's mind.

"He was telling the truth...Mountains of Terror." Everyone nodded and Neville whacked on the door. The proctor answered it "Finished?" He growled, Neville nodded whilst Harry pulled out his Zanbatou and the twins checked everybody's equipment.

"Location?"

"Mountains of Terror." The jonin nodded and led them to a deserted room. "Wait here...everyone meets here regardless of loss or failure." The Konoha nins nodded and settled down to wait.

Fortunately they didn't have to wait long as Team nine entered with a smirking Neji and a grimacing Tenten with an unconscious Rock Lee on Neji's shoulder. "Already?! I'm impressed fate must have been with you." Said Neji in his fate tone of voice making Harry sweat drop and the twins blue facing.

"How did you guys do this?" Asked Neji curiously making team Kekki Genkai look sheepishly.

"We may have or may not have been overly sadistic with him and used Lava and Ice along with a hammer." Sang Luna without a care in the world "Oh and the Fuzzing wizzbugs that represent strong romantic feelings are clustering around you Neji-kun and Tenten."

Neji and Tenten looked at each other then at Harry then to Harry's blonde team-mate. "You get used to it." Explained Neville.

Team nine and joined the other Konoha nins and waited for the rest of the hopefuls to enter the room.

[AN:

Hyoton: Koorino Ichi Kuchi no jutsu= Ice style: Flash freeze technique.

Yoton: Kashu No Jutsu= Lava style: Opera Singer technique]


	8. Why does this shit kick off in Iwa Part3

**The Shadow No Rikudo**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter VII**

**Why does this shit kick off in Iwa? Part 3: 2****nd**** Genin test**

The Konoha shinobi clustered together to get an intake of their opposition. "Talk about an unpleasant welcoming." Tenten whispered to Harry who smirked as he stared down the opposition.

_Six teams of Kumo, five of Suna, five of Konoha, three of Kiri and at least ten of Iwa...Geez talk about Lynchmobs..._Thought Harry dejectedly.

**Yeah...but remember you're being hypocritical slightly because you and the Konoha-nin are going to be doing the exact same thing. **Replied Kurai with a telltale smirk on his face.

"YOUSH! WHAT YOUTH THEIR IS IN THIS ROOM!" Screamed Lee, generating sweat drops from all of the Konoha and Suna ninja. Tenten flushed red and smacked Lee across the top of the head.

"Shut it Lee for five minutes." Growled Tenten and just in time as five Iwa jonin appeared in the room carrying a sack. "Congratulations are in order I presume. Anyhow your next test shall be taken in the Mountain of Terror. It is in essence a survival test. You have one of three scrolls Earth, Iron and Fire. Your objective is to reach the cabin at the top of the mountain in four days."

Harry and his team were handed an Iron scroll whilst Neji's were given fire and Hinata's received earth. The other two teams got Iron and Earth respectively. Neville hid their scroll in his pouch whilst Harry secretly distributed his boom scrolls around the three teams; he had also cunningly placed the symbols of Earth, Fire and Iron on the boom scrolls and had ordered the teams to carry them with easy access.

Soon enough the doors of the room opened and the genin took off running towards the mountain of terror. The Konoha 14 took off in a tight formation with Harry on point with Fred and George to his left and right with Hinata and Neji brining up the rear with their Byakugan.

The Konoha twelve paused on a rocky outcropping, the moment they did Harry pulled out his dragon contract and summoned a house-elf to him. It was an unknown factor to the sorcerers that house-elves could pop to their masters aide, and in response to that Lily made quick use of them to clean up their apartment that the Potters lived in instead of the small clan estate that they had been given in response to introducing a new Kekki Genkai.

Harry quickly handed the elf the Wolf, Owl and Salamander contracts and handed them to the elf. "Keep these safe...Last thing we need are uptight Iwa shinobi to become even more uptight."

The elf nodded and teleported out with them, Harry then withdrew Kubikiribocho and Neville followed suit with a Nodachi. Fred and George smirked and withdrew butterfly swords and the other genin aside from Kiba and the two Hyuuga's pulled out weapons as well.

However their privacy was short lived as nine Kiri ninja's dropped onto them. "Give us your scrolls and you may live." One of them called out as he pulled out a long sword which Harry gulped at and Tenten salivated over.

"No...**Katon: Gokayuu no jutsu!" **Harry spat the fireball out at the mist ninja which they scattered to avoid but that was what they had wanted. One of the ninja back flipped away but Fred and George descended upon him with swords swinging in their left hands respectively and their right hands moulding signs **"FUTTON: POT ROAST!" **

A concentrated blast of water heated to boiling temperature cascaded over the nin whose skin blistered and the veins and arteries ruptured under the pressure as he boiled alive. Fred and George rummaged through the supplies and found their Earth scroll.

Harry and Tenten squared off against one who smirked and brought out a katana, but the confrontation ended quickly as Harry launched Kubikiribocho like a boomerang towards the shinobi who expertly jumped back and blocked Tenten's zanbatou overhead strike. The ninja buckled under the strength of the strike and couldn't move his sword to block as Harry jerked Kubikiribocho back and it bit through the mist ninja cleaving him horizontally in half.

Tenten picked up the fire scroll and pocketed it. Both of their teams needed only one more scroll each. The other konoha ninja defeated their enemies with ease and between the five teams competing two teams only had one but they had disappeared but they weren't Harry's concern.

"Shall we move taichou?" Asked Neji curiously as he and Hinata stepped over the corpse of a Kiri-nin they had shut down the chakra pathway plus some tenketsu.

Harry nodded and the ninja took off bouncing up the rocks. Harry delved into the earth nature and manipulated the earth around his fist so he could punch into the cliff and pull himself up. However his companions hadn't spent time climbing multiple changing surfaces on a whack job ancestors whim so they settled for the option of Harry ties them to him with ninja wire.

With the additional leg and occasional arm work, Harry managed to pull his comrades up the cliff and into a cave where everyone bedded down for the night. Well everyone thought they had except Harry, Neville, Luna and the Twins had spammed seven shadow or elemental clones out as a security feature.

Dawn broke on the second day along with an unpleasant surprise. Kumo ninjas were charging towards them. "SHIT!" Shouted Neville jumping out of his bed roll alerting the others, who hastily jumped up and grabbed the closest weapons whereas Harry casually packed everyone's stuff and his eyes flickered silver.

As the Kumo ninja surged forward everyone started moulding chakra for jutsu.

"**RAITON: ELECTROMAGNETIC SURGE!"  
"RAITON: LIGHTNING GALE!"  
"RAITON: JOLLY DANCE!"**

These were the three main jutsus fired at the Konoha nins who responded with

"**FUTTON: POT ROAST!"  
"NINPO: TWIN RISING DRAGONS!"  
"MOKOUTON: LABYRINTH MURDER!"  
"RANTON: LASER PARTY!"  
"SHINRA TENSEI!"**

The boil release managed to nullify some of the lightning attacks but three or four made it through causing Harry and Neville to dive to the floor with Luna and the twins diving to the side. However these attacks were diverted by Neji's **Rotation **despite the fact the lightning beats earth, but if something spins faster than the opposing force the reaction is a deflection.

The Kumo ninjas dodged their attacks perfectly but they ended up grouping together making the Twin Rising Dragons an effective hell storm of kunai, shuriken, scythes and other bits and pieces. However it wasn't effective due to Kumo genins having some experience in kenjutsu and managed to persevere the rain storm of metal.

That wouldn't have been so bad had a massive barbed wall of wood materialises in front of you and behind you trying to shred you to pieces. One Kumo ninja was violently ripped to pieces as he happened to be on the intersecting part of the labyrinth.

The Kumo ninjas sincerely regretted being behind the wooden walls and only just managed to throw themselves to the floor as a wave of Lasers spat overhead. Luna frowned and pouted "You didn't let my storm style hit you...I'm upset." She declared.

Suddenly the Kumo ninja's found themselves flying backwards "Luna-chan here is your chance. Please try to keep them intact as we need their scrolls. **BANSHO TEN'IN!" **Suddenly the Kumo nins found themselves flying forwards again.

"Accio scrolls. **Storm style: Laser Party!" **The scrolls jumped into Neville's hands as the storm attack ripped the Kumo ninja apart. Neji winced as Hinata puked at the instant disintegration of the ninjas.

"We can't afford to waste time waiting here. I suggest we head to the summit." Said Shino from beneath his hood, Harry nodded at the suggestion "Manji formation...move out."

The Konoha mob made their way to the top of the mountain with relative ease only accosted by a squad Kiri nin who were swiftly stunned and gagged.

They were met by all of the adults from Konoha who had made the journey with them. The chunin hopefuls knew that something was going to go down in the next round but they would have to wait and find out if they would need preliminary rounds.


	9. Shitstorm of qualifiers in Iwa

**The Shadow No Rikodu**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Justus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter VIII**

**Shit storm of qualifiers in Iwa**

All of the Konoha twelve observed the final entries of the third test. The other competititors were the Iwa teams, four teams from Amegakure, one from Takigakure and surprisingly two teams from Kumo and Kiri. The four Suna teams had been reduced to two and thankfully one of the surviving teams had Gaara's love interest and the lass happened to be able to manipulate the sand and her two companions made an almost spitting image of the Sabaku siblings.

"Wow...Kumo and Kiri are persistent..." Murmured Neville to the assembled Konoha ninja, most of whom smirked and snorted.

"Difference Neville-kun between persistent and fortunate and this lot just haven't realised it yet." Spoke Neji from behind the sorcerer, out of everyone assembled Neji got along with Neville better than most.

Then the jonin appeared surrounding a dwarf of a man who looked at the Konoha contingent with disgust. Then he saw Harry and his eyes narrowed into a gaze of raw hatred. _He must be related to that bastard Namikaze, HE MUST DIE! _

"Congratulations reaching the finals...However due to the amount of people participating we must launch a set of qualifiers to have at maximum fourteen contenders to show their skills in front of the Daimyo's."

Harry groaned and to steal a Nara phrase "Damn troublesome." He had one saving grace he looked up at the board **Potter Harry of Konoha vs. Que of Kumo!"**

Que was tall lanky men who looked to be in his late teens or maybe in his early twenties, shaggy hair and dark skin and on his back were two cleaver like swords. With a grace that only came with being a kenjutsu master vaulted into the arena with Harry following.

"HAJIME!" Shouted the jonin before vanishing out of the way. The chunin in disguise and genin stalked around the ring like a pair of prowling animals before Que gave in and started flashing seals, but Harry had disappeared with a pop and reappeared behind the boy.

"**Lightning style: Buck shot!" **Thirty orbs of electricity shot out of Harry's mouth with only ten hitting the boy as was his plan Harry finished with snake seal **"Fire style: Giant Fireball Bombardment!" **Harry inhaled and exhaled several **'Great fireball'** class fireballs in quick succession causing Que to draw his swords and deflect the fireballs.

"Impressive skills for a genin, **Cloud style: Twin swords inferno 360 beheading!" **Wind and Fire make and inferno and a full circle of raging flames spat towards Harry who apparated out of the flames to the aftermath of the flames. "Uncle told me to use this in desperate measures...I think this calls for it."

With that Harry pulled out a sai and sent it spiralling through the air, Que stepped to one side as it passed by "You missed." He called out to find Harry had disappeared only to receive a twin footed dropkick to the fifth to the twelfth vertebrae slamming him into the floor and knocking him out. "I never miss." Harry commented before vanishing in a flash of black light.

Harry's fight was amazing, but the Konoha contingent were finished yet as the next four matches were Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sakura who easily wiped out the Takigakure team and the remains of the Kumo team. However things quickly turned for the worst when Luna dropped into the arena and her opponent happened to be none other than a pseudo Jinchuriki of the five tailed beast.

This kid had a Jinchuriki as a father and could wield both sorts of chakra with ease and combined with the kids unnatural ability to make steam beat Luna relatively easily."Please have mercy." The kid smirked vindictively as he began to gather earth on his fist.

"Sorry all out of mercy on Konoha ninjas. **Earth style: Hammer of heaven!" **The earth fist landed on Luna's stomach crushing her instantly. "LUNA-CHAN!" Shouted Hinata as she jumped into the arena followed by Harry who scooped up the broken girl and carried her out.

Neville's heart shattered he had a crush on Luna and he snarled in rage. Fortunately for him Neville was against another Iwa ninja. **"Wood style: Tree slaughter!" **The young kid screamed as four trees appeared and grabbed his arms, head and legs and pulled them off.

Hinata and the rest of the Konoha contingent aside from the twins and Suna teams won their matches. Thankfully the Suna teams only incapacitated themselves and their Konoha allies and the leaf shinobi applied the same curtsey.

Then the fight matcher landed on George Weasley against some kid from Takigakure. George's opponent was hooded and clothed in all back reminding Harry of Voldemort when he possessed Quirrel in his first year at Hogwarts.

"**Fuinjutsu: No escape barrier!" **Said the cloaked kid surprising Minato _Seal master! Seems he wants to kill George and forcing George to kill him. Not good. _George smirked at the cloaked kid "Seems you want only one of us to walk away? I can play that game.

The cloaked kid didn't reply or do anything except stand there. **"YOTON: BULLET STORM!" **George exhaled twenty fist sized lava bombs at the cloaked figure.

**Hyoton: Shield of protection!" **A massive shield of ice formed from the kids mouth which absorbed the lava attack. Unperturbed George lashed out with a **Water bullet **which was turned into steam by the kid.

Harry watched the match intently _George has lost. This kid has the polar mirror Kekki Genkai. DAMN! I LOST LUNA NOW I'M ABOUT TO LOSE GEORGE! _Harry quickly glanced across at the Takigakure team to see another similarly cloaked figure _I've lost three out of my four friends. FUCK! _Harry could only watch in desperation as George began to use his twin link to Fred to utilise more powerful jutsu and the cloaked boy shrugged them off.

"Game over...Say hi to Shinigami for me...** FUINJUTSU: Shinigami strike!" **With that the kid summoned the scythe of the Grim Reaper and sent it spiralling through the air towards George who dodged it only to find it rebound at him.

"**WOOD, ICE, BOIL, LAVA STYLE: TOTAL DEVASTATION! **I'm sorry Gred, I need all the chakra I can use to survive." Shouted George through the barrier as his hands blurred through a multitude of seals. The effect was instantaneous George spat out a storm of elements and flung his arms out like a conductor of an orchestra and the elements sprang into action.

The wood surged through the floor of the arena as the Lava and Ice rapidly heated and cooled it simultaneously then the acid acted like a match to the heavily moisture in the air, the effect was like a bomb. The attack annihilated the arena, the combatants and throwing jonin sensei's, viewers and participants alike around like ragdolls.

When the smoke had cleared both sets of twins were face down, caked in dirt and most obviously dead. "Fred! George! SPEAK TO ME!" Harry shouted as he dropped to the twins side who both wore identical smirks. The only sounds made were the choking sobs of a friend crying over the deaths of three of his closest mates.


	10. Shocks, training preparation and intimac

**The Shadow No Rikodu**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Justus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**IX**

**Shocks, training preparation and intimacy**

Harry pulled Luna's body close to him as his fingers brushed past her jugular he felt it. Weak, wavering but it was there, Luna had a pulse. Harry listened for her breathing which was coming in short shallow bursts. "Come on Luna stay with me here. Stay with me." Harry begged as he prepared CPR.

"SHIZUNE! TSUNADE-SAMA! KAA-SAN! MEDIC!" Harry screamed from the arena startling all of the survivors of confrontation. Shizune who was waiting on hand next to the Konoha contingent due to Iwa hostility sprang into action, within seconds she was at Harry's side and applying medical jutsu as fast as she could.

"She's stable, she needs rest and stability. I'll check the other two." Shizune said as she checked the twins. After ten minutes of checking for any sign of a pulse or heart beat Shizune turned back to Harry, "Sorry, but they are dead...Luna's injuries are extensive and requires immediate medical attention."

Harry nodded whilst several healers and Shizune rushed Luna out of the room, the third Tsuchikage floated into the wrecked arena. "Congratulations on surviving your preliminary rounds and now you will take a ball from this box and that will be your next opponent in a months' time." Stated Ooniki and a jonin made their way across to each contingent and every genin or chunin took a ball and hid it.

Within fifteen minutes the Konoha contingent had assembled in their hotel with their respective sensei's. Harry at that particular moment had pulled Hana into a deep hug and kiss and held her close as he bawled into her shoulder. "What's wrong Harry-kun." Asked Hana soothingly as she held the trembling wreck of her boyfriend to her.

"Two of my best friends are dead. Another may die and the worst thing is there is nothing I can do. I feel like it's my fault they're dead as I got them to come with me." SMACK! Harry fell backwards as Hana slapped her boyfriend across the face.

"Harry-kun, you listen to me...You offered them the chance to come here to have a new life. You told them the risks of being a shinobi, they accepted and followed anyway so it is NOT YOUR FAULT!" Growled Hana "Morn later and keep your surviving friends close." Harry nodded and kissed Hana on the lips.

"Thank you hime." Harry whispered her nickname, Hana giggled and pulled him close.

"It's okay my sage." Harry grinned the pair reluctantly separated when Shizune entered the room. "Interrupting something?" She asked with a smirk which only widened at the pair blushing in embarrassment. Shizune smirked more and carried on "Good news and bad news. Good news Luna will live with a 100% recovery but the bad news is there is 90% she will never be able to cast another jutsu again. Her opponent shredded the Chakra tandem and the Subclavian cauldron along with the heart pan..."

Harry stared at the healer the Chakra tandem, pan and cauldron were the three main parts of the body that produced chakra and funnelled chakra around. "Is their anyway she could become an active shinobi?" Asked Harry nervously causing the Godaime's assistant to think.

"Unless she can train in the ways of senpo or Senjutsu then there is faint chance. But she needs a summoning contract to be able to become a sage as far as I know." Harry nodded, during his training with Hirashima he had learnt that you could go sage mode without a summoning contract but it was bloody hard, it was hard to achieve sage mode with a contract but it was slightly easier.

"I'll think of something Shizune..." Harry explained and Shizune nodded and left the room leaving Hana and Harry alone. Then the phone rang and it happened to be Minato on the other end.

"If you and Hana are decent, we need to have a meeting concerning the month of training before the finals." Harry grunted and hung up "Time to find out my torture or lack of. If worst comes to worst, I'll just go **Second flash **on them."

Harry joined the Konoha hopefuls in their meeting room and slouched against a wall. "What's the situation on training? Not being arrogant or anything I just need training on speeding up my **Death Leap** technique."

Minato nodded in agreement, soon enough all the deciding who was training with who had been decided and everyone left the room save for Neville and Harry. "How is she?" Harry looked at Neville and walked over to him with dull green eyes.

"She'll live, if that's what you mean." Harry stated softly his voice blurring with his wolf and dragon summons. Neville gave a tight smile and snorted, with a half smile the mokuton user turned to the second sage and hung his head.

"I know she'll survive numb nuts, I mean its SHIZUNE who saved her. Will she be able to become an active shinobi again?" Harry shook his head negatively and Neville snarled in frustration.

"Neville, we may be able to get her back into the ranks..." But Neville cut him off "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!..." He shouted before continuing in a furious whisper "You just said that she can't be a ninja but yet you say she may well be able to? Make up your mind."

Harry shrugged off the outburst "She may be able to use pure senpo or senjutsu which is A LOT more potent than normal chakra...I say MIGHT because Senjutsu has a high chance of you becoming a stone statue of the chosen animal." Neville nodded and stretched.

"I don't know about you but granddad and great uncle is going to be putting me through the ringer...something about maximising my senju nature." Harry winced. "Good luck he whispered before heading back to his room."

Harry entered his room to find Hana asleep or so he thought and lounging on the bed in nothing more than pants and bra. Harry stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. "Harry-kun, I'm cold." Whispered Hana causing Harry to grin slightly.

"Get in then..." Harry rumbled whilst flicking back the duvet, causing Hana to grin and snuggle up close to her boyfriend and pull herself close to him. Hana growled softly as Harry nibbled on her collarbone. Harry growled as Hana brought herself close to him and could feel him growing beneath his boxers.

"I want it Harry-kun. I want it so badly because I can't help but feel like the Tsuchikage is up to something." Whispered Hana urgently, Harry kissed Hana soundly on the lips and forced his tongue into her mouth.

With that their clothing fell away and the sound of moans, groans and whimpers echoed throughout the room.


	11. Training, awakening, the finals begin an

**The Shadow No Rikodu**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Justus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Prologue**

**X**

**Training, awakening, the finals begin and an assassination attempt **

Cold Iwa sunlight penetrated the hotel the Konohagakure shinobi and Hana stirred. "Blasted sunlight, go away leave me and my Harry-kun in peace." Harry groaned and rolled over. However during the night Harry had ended up right next to the end of the bed and CRASH!

Harry sprang to his feet just as Hana sat upright and pulled her boyfriends kunai out from under his pillow and pulled the sheets over her body only to find Harry had fallen off the bed and landed painfully on his face.

After laughing at Harry's humiliation and a morning wakeup call leaving Hana hot and sweaty, Harry vanished to find his uncle. Harry found Minato in the middle of a secluded clearing. Smirking Harry unsheathed several sais and launched them under a concealing spell into the ground behind and around Minato. But he wasn't their! _Where is he? _Harry thought frantically as he extended his senses.

**Uhmm Kit, I believe he is behind you with a hiraishin kunai to your throat. **Replied Kurai, Harry felt the kunai cover his throat and he sighed.

"What gave me away uncle?" Harry asked as his uncle went to stand beside him. Minato grinned at the blunt questions but didn't answer straight away but instead stood next to his nephew and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"I'll tell you how I sensed you if you tell me what you and Hana got up to last night." Harry blushed deeply and nearly lost his balance on the thin tree branch he was standing on.

"You win. You see when a boy and a girl like each other enough and are comfortable with one anothGYAKUKUA!" Harry couldn't finish as Minato had shoved a hand over his mouth. "That reminded me of how Jiraiya-sensei taught me about sex." Harry would have sniggered but the hand over his mouth prevented that.

Harry nodded reluctantly "Yeah we went all the way, I'm pretty sure we used protection. If not then I guess I'll have to grow up and either retire or go ANBU to support the child." Minato grinned at Harry's maturity.

"I sensed you through the jutsu being used. I created it and your jutsu is based on it making it a derivative of mine and thus like a parent can tell their child has been hurt, I can sense the use of any sort of **Hiraishin**."

For the next month under the use of **Kage Bunshin **Harry learnt how to use his version of the **Flying Thunder God **and managed to dub his **Soaring Death Leap. **Minato also decided to teach him the **Rasengan **which Harry picked up almost straight away.

After half a day in the third week of training and seven shredded boulders and ten trees Harry was convinced he had the **Rasengan **down flat. Along with his Rinnegan and other jutsu he was prepared for the exam and hopefully become a jonin. _Tsunade owes me that much. Making participate in Chunin exams AGAIN._

Kurai could only snigger at the indignant thoughts. It wasn't until Harry and Neville arrived at Luna's bedside when she stirred. "What's going on?" Harry grinned in triumph.

"Thank fuck you woke up. Neville and I were worried sick about you. The twins died in their Chunin exam qualifiers. Unfortunately you lost and suffered three powerful strikes to the tandem, pan and cauldron." Luna's eyes widened at the statement.

"You mean I can no longer be a shinobi?" Harry shook and nodded his head causing Luna to cock an eyebrow.

"You can still be a ninja but you won't be able to use normal chakra. However if you were to say sign a summoning contract then it is possible that you could permanently use senjutsu."

Luna nodded "Can you guys please leave me to think about my options." Harry and Neville nodded, hugged Luna and left the makeshift hospital ward. Lily and James were waiting for the two boys just outside the room.

"She's awake and knows of her situation. Now she needs time to think and recuperate." Neville stated causing Lily to grin and James to frown.

"Which contract is she going to have? We have six four of which are bonded to you specifically." James stated and Harry nodded in agreement. Harry said he'd think about it and went to find Hana.

Harry found his wonderful girlfriend sitting in their room surrounded by her faithful dog companions. "Hey, Harry-kun...We need to have a chat." Said Hana causing Harry to gulp nervously.

"Sure thing Hana, what is it?" Harry asked sitting next to her and holding her close. Hana sniffled and snuggled up to him.

"Since you and I have done it...I need to know are you going to..." Hana didn't get to finish her sentence as Harry's temper erupted and Kurai's tails began to emerge from his back.

"I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU! I CAN'T THINK YOU'D THINK SUCH A THING!" Harry growled as he used his chakra to pull the Inuzuka into his arms. Hana bawled her eyes out as she collapsed into her boyfriend.

"You mean it? Even though if I may be pregnant?" Harry nodded and kissed Hana tenderly.

"What brought this on hime?" Harry asked curiously Hana burrowed her head into his chest. "My third boyfriend tried this on and ditched me when I asked if he was willing to commit to a serious relationship."

Harry snarled and made a note beat him up. Soon enough the final evening came of the month of training. Harry went to sleep with one eye open and hand on kunai in preparation for the next day where it was going to be exceptionally brutal on the Konoha ninja.

Meanwhile up in his tower Onoki the fence sitter sat surrounded by his black op team BOULDER. Team Boulder had been known for their S ranking in doton affinity. "I want you to assassinate that black haired Namikaze." BOULDER nodded and vanished from the room.

"Are you sure that's a good idea old friend?" Onoki turned and in the corner of the room was Han, Han smirked as he entered the room.

"Yes...Leave it at that...I can hope our genin can be discreet when it comes to taking that thing out." Han nodded and left in a **shunshin **of steam.

Hana woke, stretched and after poking her pillow with her fingers. Her pillow groaned and curled up. "Want to be a chunin again?" She whispered into his ear. At that Harry dived out of bed and into clothes.

Neville had just walked out of the shower when a pillar of black streaked past him and into the bathroom. It took five minutes for the Konohagakure contingent to get dressed, assemble, eat and make their way to the Iwagakure chunin stadium.

_I've got a bad feeling about this! _Harry thought to Kurai as they entered the stadium. **Ya think? Don't put it past the Tsuchikage to try and assassinate you.**

After vaguely listening to the rules, Harry remained on the floor against the pseudo Jinchuriki. The kid smirked sadistically and Harry rolled his eyes. This kid had many things but patience and tact were not part of his assets.

He snarled and steam billowed around and with a soundless roar charged across the rocky arena. Harry pulled out his cleaver and slipped into a stance that allowed a quick and powerful bisecting slice.

"STAND STILL NAMIKAZE SCUM!" He snarled at Harry who jumped back from the powerful steam and chakra enhanced punch.

"Nah thanks punk. Oh here's my welcome gift **Buckshot!" **Harry commented before spitting the lightning chakra out at a blinding pace. Out of the twenty shots eighteen hit.

"HOW DID YOU HIT ME!" Rokon (Row-kon) growled menacingly forcing more steam out of his body. Harry smirked at the rage and pitiful KI the boy was emitting.

"Easy to hit a big target." However he spoke to soon and soon enough Rokon pulled out several orbs and hurled them at Harry whose eyes widened as the smoke washed over him and into his lungs.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: BOULDER!" **Suddenly Harry was beset by several jonin and couldn't do a thing as the BOULDER launched earth enhanced punches across his body. Harry jerked as he felt his ribs break, followed by his forearm.

"_I need some help!" _He called frantically in his mindscape. Kurai grunted as his container was chucked around like a rag doll.

**I am helping...Trying to stop you from going to shinigami! **Kurai called back sharply as the fox shoved his chakra into his host stimulating the bone marrow making the blood cell production go into overdrive.

"Quick finish this and get out of here otherwise we are going to be accused of foul play." One of the BOULDER-nin said to his colleagues as they gathered over Harry's broken body.

"Serves him right...Namikaze scum!"


	12. Exam finish and a last stand

**XI  
Exam finish and a last stand (Why do males have to be so stupid?)**

"HARRY-KUN!" Shouted Hana as she saw Harry disappear under the smoke screen, due to the Inuzuka clan Kekki-Genkai that gave them enhanced senses. Applying chakra she sniffed in the direction of the arena.

_Cheating bastards, seven or eight jonin beating up my man because of his relatives. _She snarled mentally. "Shizune-san, Iwa jonin are interfering in Harry-kun's fight." Shizune stared at the heiress, nodded at the fact that the Inuzuka praised themselves on loyalty to their mates almost fanatically and would do anything to prevent them from being killed.

Shizune vanished in a swirl of leaves and rematerialised next to Tsunade "Tsunade-sama, several Iwa jonin are interfering with Harry-kun's match." Tsunade looked at the diminutive kage who smirked mockingly.

"My exams, my rules. The Namikaze brat will die." He snarled.

Meanwhile down in the arena, Harry coughed blood and spat it into one of the jonins face, closed his eyes and opened them. **"SHINRA TENSEI!"** Harry rasped.

The smoke, jonin and partial Jinchuriki went flying as Harry floated to his feet. The Konoha shinobi shouted angrily at the surrounding Iwa civilians and shinobi who smirked and unsheathed their kunai and shuriken.

Down in the stadium Harry summoned Kubikiribocho and blooded his left hand.** "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **With a howl that ripped through the stadium Fenrir appeared.

_**(TRAITOROUS, CHEATING LITTLE BASTARDS AND YOU WONDERED WHY WE THE CONTRACT OF WOLVES ABANDONED YOU!) **_Growled Fenrir as he unsheathed his claws.

_**(WOLF STYLE: FIRE STYLE: GREAT WULFEN CLEAVE!) **_**"FUUTON: RENKUDAN!" **The massive burning wolf slash combined with the condensed air bullets which turned the flames white hot.

The jonin did not stand a chance the flames incinerated them. "I win... Try anything else Tsuchikage, I'll end you." Harry growled before limping out of the arena.

Harry stumbled and collapsed to his knees, then he felt himself being picked up by the back of his shirt and slammed onto a mound of black fur. Fenrir had obviously picked up him up and carried him out of the arena like a wolf does a newborn.

Tsunade smirked at the old kage who grumbled. He gestured for the rest of the matches to proceed. The all of the Konoha and Iwa matches quickly turned into blood matches. Shino's bugs ripped apart a kid's stomach from the inside.

Neville did **Wood bind, wood elevation **with a **wood drop **brutally snapping ones neck. Neji, Hinata and Kiba demolished their opponents in true style, the Hyuuga cousins used the **eight trigrams: heart crush** whilst Kiba and Akamaru finished their opponent with **Fang rending fang.**

By the end of the Konoha fights even the toughest Iwa shinobi were looking slightly green. The Tsuchikage glowered at Tsunade causing Raido and Genma to reach for kunai.

"I am going to ask you nicely...LEAVE NOW! Otherwise I will not be responsible for your welfare." Tsunade snarled and left the box with her guards on each side.

"Send for Han and Roshi, prepare them to attack the Konoha shinobi as soon as they are safely away from here...I'll be going with them." Ooniki said to one of his attendants who nodded and dissolved into dust.

Tsunade appeared next to the konoha contingent "Pack your bags. We are getting out of here? How are you Harry-kun? Fenrir-sama?" She asked and ordered to different replies ranging from 'Hai' and grunts.

_**(Pups gonna live. He's already patching himself together.)**_ Fenrir said before placing Harry on his feet and vanishing in a plume of smoke.

"Hana-chan, I'm okay. Thanks for saving my bony ass." Hana grinned weakly at her boyfriend before wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Enough love birds. Even though I love happy endings now is not the time." Shouted Hirashima, everyone nodded and within half an hour with Luna on Shizune's back and Tonton the pig with Lily the entire Konoha contingent were streaking out of the Land of rock and towards the land of storm.

Harry felt it first. The Konoha nins had covered an astonishing 45miles in twenty five miles and they had hardly delved into their chakra reserves. "TSUNADE-SAMA! INCOMING IWA JONIN AND TWO JINCHURIKI!" Those words froze the Konoha shinobi's hearts.

"GET RUNNING! I'LL CATCH YOU UP!"Shouted Harry his eyes going silver and purple with fox like pupils, Neville broke off as well and stood next to Harry.

"I'm staying kami knows **Mokouton **could save our bacon here." He stated. They didn't wait long as seven Iwa jonin appeared in the distance.

Harry crouched down, placed his finger to the floor and channelled his chakra into the ground. "The two leading the attack are the Jinchuriki...I can take them you deal with the others."

"THEIR! GET THE SCUM! SHOW THEM NOT TO MESS WITH IWAGAKURE!" Shouted one of the Iwa jonin pursuing the fleeing Konoha contingent.

"Seven and two Jinchuriki vs. Two chunin a bit unfair but then again what do Iwa know about fair play? **Mokouton: Labyrinthine Murder!" **The wood surgedout of the ground in front of the Iwa nins.

Three ran headlong into the maze and impaled themselves on the spines the walls suddenly projected out.**"Ninpo: Pressure cooker!" **Shouted the armoured jonin and the wild red haired jonin shouted

"**Yoton: Stomach bug!" **The superheated steam combined with molten hot magma vaporised Neville's wooden barricade with the force of a **Shinra Tensei. **However as the two Jinchuriki surged through the rapidly breaking walls Harry surged to meet them.

**You know charging Son Goku and Kokuo IS NOT THE SMARTEST thing to do? **Shouted Kurai as Harry rushed to meet the large man mountains that had been dubbed the Jinchuriki of Iwa.

_How so Kurai? _Harry asked his hands forming two half snake seals which sprouted twin fireballs which snaked up his arms and formed wolf heads. **"Fire style: raging dragon punch!" **Harry shouted launching himself forward and planted a solid left and right jab followed by a haymaker into taller Jinchuriki.

**Son Goku and Kokuo are two of my stronger brothers physically and in no particular order they are second and third...It doesn't take a genius to deduct which is which. **Kurai commented waspishly.

Han stumbled as the flaming fists slammed into him. _That surprisingly hurt. _He thought to himself as he formed a rat sign.

"**Ninpo: PRESSURE OVERLOAD!" **The giant man flung his hands behind him and jumped forward with a chakra fuelled jump as the jutsu kicked in. Han was abnormally quick without the need of his jinchuriki but when the jutsu kicked in with the chakra jump he resembled a flying rocket.

**BIJUU style: TAILED BEAST ROAR!" **Kurai shouted before forcing his chakra into his hosts body and one...three...seven tails erupted from Harry's lower back and he transformed into Kurai.

Han smirked and transformed into Kokuo **"Let's go kid...Make it interesting and we may let you live." **Harry smirked and the two bijuu crashed into each other with the force of two trains colliding.

Kokuo rushed forwards horns lowered ready to charge through Kurai who skipped aside and slammed his nine tails into the Dolores (Dolphin horse) side sending the five tails onto his side. **Son of a bitch...I forgot how much of a scrapper Kurai was...I love that fox more than his egotistical twin brother Kurama.**

**BIJUU STYLE: BIJUUDAMA! **Both Jinchuriki shouted the jutsu and began gathering chakra.

"**Mokouton: Four pillar binding!" **Shouted Neville  
**"Yoton: Magma bullets!" **Replied Roshi

The magma destroyed two of the pillars causing Neville to dive to the side.

"**Mokouton: Wall of a thousand vines!" **A massive amount of vines ripped through the rocky terrain wrapping themselves around Roshi much like the Devil's Snare's killing method.

Roshi smirked and spat out a magma dragon which effortlessly burnt its way through the vines. The other jonin arrived and charged insanely forward.

**Anyone know how to deal with these pests? I had you easy. **Growled Han from his bijuu form.

Harry snorted and his eyes flashed purple/silver **"SHINRA TENSEI!" **As before the other jonin flew backwards landing awkwardly and probably dying, Han staggered backwards slightly and becoming human once more.

"Pretty good kid, myself and Roshi only joined the attack just to escape Iwagakure. If we kill you they would have killed us." Harry nodded at the statement.

"Roshi, enough...Time to scramble." Han commanded and the red haired man jumped back.

**Fair well Son Goku, Kokuo hopefully we can meet again. Be warned beware the people in the red and black cloaks. **Kurai said as the four and five tails disappeared.

**We shall head your warning Kurai. Fair well and you do the same.**

With that Harry, Neville, Han and Roshi vanished in a wave of wood, lava, steam and lightning leaving a desolate landscape with deep reach crevasses in which were flat plains.

Han and Roshi utilised this to **shunshinned **to the west whilst Harry and Neville **shunshinned **directly south in pursuit of Tsunade and the Konoha contingent. "Harry, you're my best friend but please don't pull any of this insane last stand shit again ESPECIALLY against Jinchuriki."

Harry nodded at the reprimand from the Mokouton user. "Sorry old friend, wasn't thinking. More concerned about Hana-chan, Kaa-chan, Tou-san and the rest." He replied meekly.

"I understand...Less talking more running I want to be in the Land of Wind in at least five hours." Neville snapped and the pair increased the chakra flow and vanished from the human eye leaving only the faintest of footprints behind.


	13. Promotion and proposals

**XIII**

**Promotions and proposals**

Naruto and Neville burned chakra and magic to speed their process through Iwa. They blitzed through storm country and into the southernmost part of Kumo. "Why aren't we heading straight to Konoha?" Neville asked as they ran.

"Risk losing neutral countries? No chance...We ditched Tsunade-sama and the rest to buy them time to get to Konoha. They probably went the most direct route but they're with a kage so they'll be fine. Also we need to ditch any bastards pursuing us." Harry grunted as he jumped over a ravine.

Neville smirked and cleared it as well. They had now just left Kumo and were now skirting back through mountain country. "After mountain country into rain and then through rice and over the Valley of the End and we'll be home in time for breakfast."

Tsunade and the Konoha ninja's had made it home in three days. It had been four days since Tsunade had heard anything from her errant third cousin or probably more and the reborn chunin who should be a jonin.

There was a tentative knock on the door and Hana entered with her three dogs her eyes were slightly red. "Hokage-sama? Has their been any word from Harry-kun or Neville-san?"

Tsunade shook her head "It's been six days… I'll give them an extra day before I say that they're dead…However I don't know if the council will accept it as they never saw the body last time."

However as she said this a seal on her desk went off beginning to flash green and black repeatedly. Tsunade saw it and grinned the grinned got larger as the green and black were joined by green and blue. "It appears your bloke is alive." Hana grinned.

"Oh he is definitely sleeping on the sofa when he gets home...IF kaa-san likes him." Tsunade smirked at that and dismissed Hana claiming she had to get on with her paperwork.

It began to rain during the day...It was thick sheets of rain that resembled the rainfall in Rain country and it was in this sort of weather that Naruto and Neville stumbled through Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) "Not long until we are home. Not long until I see my hime again." Harry panted as they hurtled through the trees their travelling cloaks drenched by the torrential rain.

Neville grinned "Lucky for some how do I know who wants to be with me for me?" The Mokouton wielder asked the sage.

"No idea Neville...All I can say is just trust in yourself." Harry said as they touched down in front of the gates of Konoha and slid inside. They sprinted towards the Hokage tower not caring for subtly they powered into the hokage's office sopping wet and triumphant.

"Mission accomplished, attackers neutralised and we apologise for the delay we had to go the long way around to lose any potential pursuers." Neville informed the hokage who grinned at the pair and dismissed them.

For Neville his troubles were over but for Harry they had only just began for the early evening. Harry arrived at his family's compound. The compound was relatively large consisting of one big house and three or four smaller houses. "Kaa-san, Tou-san I'm home." He shouted.

James and Lily along with Hana tore out of the kitchen and saw in the hallway clothes ripped and soaking stood their son/lover. "HARRY-KUN!" The three of them shouted as they closed the distance between them faster than Minato's Flying Thunder God technique.

Harry turned from pale to blue in the space of minutes as six pairs of arms hugged him to death. "Musuko, Hana has told us what the pair of you did in Iwagakure. While we don't agree with it we do agree that the pair of you will make a strong alliance between our clans."

Hana and Harry both flushed red or in Harry's case a unique shade of purple. "Hai, understood mother, father. Trust both of you to ruin a perfectly good plan. The plan was to ask Tsume-sama permission to court her daughter and then ask for her hand." Harry replied softly that Hana's naturally sharp senses couldn't hear what he said.

James and Lily smirked at their eldest son. "We knew you would do the right thing." Harry's eyes flashed to the rinnegan.

"Do you not trust me to not do the wrong thing?" James had the decency to look abashed.

Finally the moment Harry had been waiting for a shower and bed. Hana slid underneath the covers and together they fell asleep with Hana using his chest as a pillow.

The next day Harry groaned and stretched popping every single joint in his body rousing Hana who looked at Harry blearily. "Pillow, down." She commanded shoving Harry back down onto the bed.

"LOVEDBIRDS! RISE AND SHINE! YOU NEED TO MEET WITH TSUME-SAMA!" Lily shouted through the solid door.

"Shit! Merde! Scheisse!" Harry grumbled as he pulled himself out of his bed whilst flicking his hands around causing his clothes pull themselves onto him.

"Kaa-san is going to kill us if we are late." Hana fretted as she pulled on her pants and chunin vest. The pair ran hell for leather downstairs (or in Harry's case just cleared the stairs with a jump and slid into the kitchen.)

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, I'll grab something on the way...Ohayo Minato-oji, Kushina-oba." Harry shouted before diving out the door with Hana hard on his heels.

"**HELL FOR LEATHER KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! HEKKI!" **Harry shouted as he made it into the street slamming his hand against the wall and a massive ebony wolf materialised. "Hekki, Hana-hime and I need a lift to the Inuzuka compound within ten minutes."

**(Hold on tight.) **The wolf rasped as he began to run. Hekki was known as the fastest wolf on the wolf summoning plane and he lived up to that reputation, whatever he couldn't fit through he jumped and if he couldn't turn quickly enough he launched himself onto the closest rooftop and ran along it.

**(I'd like to see a nin-ken do what I do best better.) **Hekki grunted as they neared the Inuzuka clan house. **(This is where I drop you off.) **With that Hekki de-summoned himself and Hana and Harry sprinted the rest of the way and entered the grounds with three minutes to spare.

Tsume-Inuzuka was a strong jonin kunoichi and the proud mother of Inuzuka Kiba and Hana was not exactly one would call patient. When it came to appointments she like to string the suitors through several hoops to test their faithfulness.

_Kuromaru, we have another suitor for Hana-chan._ She thought causing the large one eared and one eyed nin-ken to grin. _Yummy, I wonder how long it'll take him to crack. _Tsume looked up at exactly ten am Hana and Harry arrived at the main house in the Inuzuka compound.

"Kaa-san, I would like you to meet Potter Uzumaki James Harry my boyfriend and hopefully my suitor if you allow." Hana declared cuing Harry to give a deep bow.

Tsume smirked _This kid knows his duties as a clan heir. Albeit of a lesser known clan but still a clan is a clan. _"I like you Harry-chan." She had added the incorrect suffix just to see his reaction which remained stoic almost sardonically.

"I'm familiar with your mind games Tsume-hime and they don't work." Harry replied, Hana watched and bit back a smirk and laugh as Tsume began to turn red with embarrassment.

"You're good and you have balls of steel to play that game with me and risk Kuromaru attacking you." Tsume growled reaching for a kunai as the nin-ken in question raised himself onto his hind legs.

Harry saw the Inuzuka matriarch reaching for a kunai and Harry brought out Kubikiribocho and instinctively bloodied his hand and prepared the chakra for a one handed summon.

However Tsume roared with laughter withdrew her hand from her kunai pouch and pulled the kid into a bone breaking hug. "Kid, I tend to make decisions based on reviews from other members of the clan when it comes to my Hana's choice in males and I must say she has chosen correctly. I give my consent. Here are my terms I don't care what you two do together as long as I don't have any grandchildren before you're married." She growled menacingly and Hana and Harry immediately nodded.

"My parents have asked me to tell you that they would be honoured to have you come to dinner one night to finalise the alliance between our clans and what each party gets out of it."

Harry and Hana left the compound only to be ran into by Kotetsu and Izumo the two eternal chunin and the hokage's errand boys. "Hokage-sama wants you in her office pronto...She said that if you are even one second late after this message it's the finger flick of pain." Izumo gasped out.

CRACK! Harry and Hana vanished leaving a startled Izumo and Kotetsu. They were familiar with the Potter clan's version of **shunshin **but it was startling when they heard the noise of the pair disappearing.

Harry and Hana landed outside the Hokage's office door which happened to be open and entered. Tsunade grinned as the pair walked in. "I see you got my message. I wasn't expecting you for twenty minutes when I found out you were in the clan district." Harry's eyes flashed to the rinnegan in annoyance and back to his normal green eyes.

"Those temes, they are so dead...Threatened me with your finger flick." Harry rasped his voice taking on a wolfish tone.

"I'll make to enforce that idea, anyhow I Senju Tsunade Godaime Hokage blah de blah de blah and some other regulatory speeches do hereby grant you Potter Uzumaki James Hadrian with the rank of jonin. Now scramble before I DO USE the finger flick so I can deal with the paperwork. How did you do it Minato?" She growled.

"TRY **KAGE BUNSHINS!" **Harry shouted as he wrapped his arms around Hana and again apparated out of the office.


End file.
